Lexi In Love
by sean.p.ware
Summary: Love is in the air when Lexi falls for a new math prodigy. Lexi/OC. P.S. I Do Not Own A.N.T. Farm
1. Chapter 1

**Lexi In Love**

**Hi everybody, sean. here bringing you another A.N.T. Farm fanfic. Lexi falls for a new student who's a math prodigy. Lexi/OC. P.S. I Do Not Own A.N.T. Farm.**

**Chapter One**

**The New Student**

It was a beautiful Monday morning. The alarm started to buzz in a certain blonde math prodigy's room. Lexi woke up and rubbed her eyes and went into the bathroom to get herself ready. She still couldn't believe that she's an ANT, of all these years of complaining about Chyna, Olive, Fletcher, Angus and the rest of the other ANTs, she's now one herself when she auditioned for Zoltan Grundy's prodigy school. This was when she displayed her special talent.

**(Flashback)**

**Lexi: I know I'm not an ANT but please let me audition? I beg you; I'm way more gifted than any of those weird, awkward prodigy freaks.**

**Zoltan: (Raises his hand) I was one of those weird, awkward prodigy freaks.**

**Lexi: (Smiles) I know! Anyway, for my audition I'm going to be singing a much improved cover of a song by a homely, untalented girl.**

**(Lexi sings **_**Execptional**_**)**

**Ow, I have got my things**

**Something different that I bring**

**I let no one clip my wings**

**I got it, I got it**

**I'm on fire and I blaze**

**In extraordinary ways**

**365 days**

**I got it, I got it**

'**Cause I am**

**I are, me am**

**Exceptional, exceptional**

**Me, me, me**

**Me, me**

**Me**

**(End Song)**

**Lexi: I've also been a star in many school plays. Want to see some pictures?**

**Zoltan: Ah! I see you have the classic Z-Phone.**

**Lexi: Yeah. Well, I was going to upgrade to the Z-Phone 2, but then I realized that even though the extra half-inch of display size meanb %17.74% more screen area and the higher resolution increases the total number of pixels by 192, 000, it really only increases the pixels per square inch 7.49%. Hardly worthwhile when you considered that the Z-Phone 2 costs 25% more and 33.8% more if you take the rip-off protection plan.**

**(End Flashback)**

It really surprised him and everyone that she's a math prodigy. Lexi put on her cute red dress, her black flats and her black headband. She also put on cherry flavored lip gloss on her lips and blushing make-up and left her room. All of the students of Z-Tech were standing by the roomavator as Zoltan prepared an announcement to say to all of the students.

"Hey, Chyna." Said Lexi. "What's going on? Are you about to leave this school?"

"No, Lexi." Said Chyna.

"Let me guess, Olive is leaving?" Asked Lexi. "I'm glad that the brainiac is leaving."

"Ha ha ha. Very funny Lexi." Said Olive looking annoyed by Lexi's comment. "Hey, that reminds me. Is that a huge zit on your forehead?"

"What?" Asked Lexi as she took out her mirror from out of her purse. "Aww, I look so beautiful."

Chyna and Olive both rolled their eyes after Lexi stared at herself.

"Good morning, students of Z-Tech." Said Zoltan. "Today, I have a very special surprise for you."

"Did you find my retainer?" Asked Angus.

"Eww, no." Said Zoltan looking disgusted.

"Am I getting a new roommate?" Asked Fletcher.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Angus.

"What? Being roommates with you is like being roommates with Oscar from Neil Simon's _The Odd Couple_."

"No, Fletcher." Said Zoltan. "A new student is arriving to Z-Tech and he's going to become a student here."

"A new student?" Asked Lexi. "Who's the new student, a nerd?"

"Wow, Lexi. That's really mean." Said Olive. "Maybe he's not a nerd. Maybe he's just a shy boy just looking for friends.

"Maybe he's not shy. Maybe he's a good looking music prodigy like me." Said Chyna smiling.

"Well, whoever he is. I hope he's has a special talent." Said Lexi. The new student entered the room and caught the attention of Lexi.

"Hubba hubba." Said Lexi as she saw the new student. The new student looked at Lexi and he smiled at her. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He was also wearing a black blazer, a dark blue button-down shirt, blue jeans and all-white sneakers.

"Everyone, I would like for you to meet James Hartman." Said Zoltan. "James is math prodigy and he's from Webster High like some of the students. I hope you all show him around the school and make him feel welcome."

"Hi everybody." Said James waving at all of the students. Chyna, Olive, Fletcher, Lexi, and Angus went up to James and introduced themselves to him.

"Hi, I'm Chyna and this is Olive, Fletcher and Angus." Said Chyna.

"Hi I'm James." Said James. "So what are your talents?"

"Well, my talent is music. I'm a music prodigy. Fletcher is an art prodigy, Angus is a computer prodigy and…

"Olive is a computer trapped in a human's body." Said Fletcher as he interrupted Chyna. Olive started to give Fletcher the evil eye, which scared Fletcher to death.

"Well actually I have an eidetic memory." Said Olive smiling at James. "Everything I've read, said and heard are probably etched into my brain. Like for example your name, "James". Interesting factoid on the name "James", the name came into English language from the Old French variation _James _of the late Latin name _Iacomus_. Diminutives include: Jim, Jimmy, Jimmie, Jamie, Jamey, Jimbo, Jumbo, Jay and others."

"In other words, she can bore you to death with her interesting factoids." Said Fletcher. Olive punched Fletcher in the arm after he made a smart aleck remark about her.

"Ow! What was that for?" Asked Fletcher.

"That was for being an idiot." Said Olive. Lexi pushed Fletcher and Olive out of the way so she can introduce herself to him.

"Hi." Said Lexi as she twirled her beautiful blonde hair.

"Hi." Said James.

"I'm Lexi. I'm the most popular girl in school and I am also a cheerleader. Also, I've been in many of the school plays, I was the lead in _Annie_." Said Lexi.

"That's really cool." Said James. Lexi started to blush at James. His blue eyes stared into her hazel eyes.

"So James, what's your talent?" Asked Angus.

"I'm a math prodigy." Said James.

"You know who else is a math prodigy, Lexi." Said Olive. Lexi was surprised to hear that James is a math prodigy. She has something in common with him: they're both blonde and they're both math prodigies. Lexi is starting to like James. Her heart starts to beat fast as she starts to have feelings for him. She haven't felt like this in her life. She's dated Paisley's boyfriend, Keith and she also dated her boyfriend/ex-boyfriend, Chad. Maybe, James is perfect for her.

"James, you will be sharing a room with Fletcher and Angus." Said Zoltan.

"Cool. We're roommates." Said Angus.

"Be careful with Angus, he's messy." Said Fletcher.

"Anyway, here's your schedule and your first class is geometry. Lexi will show you where it's at, that's her next class. Right, Lexi." Said Zoltan. Lexi continues to stare at James. James started to look back at Lexi. "Lexi. Lexi."

"Yeah." Said Lexi bringing herself back to reality.

"You are going to show him where geometry class is at." Said Zoltan.

"Sure, I'll do that." She said smiling at James. Looks like Lexi's been bit by the love bug.

**Looks like love is in the air for Lexi. So, what did you think of the story? Tell me in the review (no bad reviews). Also if you have any requests, make sure to message me and don't forget to check out my other stories. See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lexi In Love**

**Hey everybody, I'm back bringing you another chapter of **_**Lexi In Love**_**. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

**Make New Friends**

After being introduced to the other students of Z-Tech, James decides to get himself settled as Chyna, Olive, Fletcher, Angus and Lexi, who's still gaga over him like a new pair of shoes, showed him around the school.

"So this is the courtyard, where we sit and eat lunch during our spare time." Said Chyna.

"The garden looks beautiful, especially this one." Said Fletcher pointing to the dinosaur plant sculpture. "That is a work of art. Ahhhh!"

"Fletcher, it's just a dinosaur plant it's not going to come to life and eat you like that lawyer from _Jurassic Park_." Said Olive crossing her arms at Fletcher.

"Well, good thing I'm not sitting on a toilet in the rain." Said Fletcher. James started to laugh at Fletcher and Olive.

"Guys, how about I show James the rest of the school and get to know him while you all do what you're going to do." Said Lexi. Lexi wanted to know more about James and spend some time with him and see what he's like.

"Really Lexi?" Asked Chyna. "That's cool. Okay, we'll leave you two math prodigies alone so you two can get friendly with each other. But not too friendly, if you know what I mean."

Lexi and James both laughed after what Chyna said. The four ANTs left the courtyard, leaving both Lexi and James alone.

"So James, I see that you're from Webster too." Said Lexi.

"Yeah." Said James. "I see that you're also a cheerleader too."

"That's right, how did you know?" Asked Lexi smiling.

"I saw you at a basketball game and you were cheering for the Webster Wolves last year when I first came to Webster." Said James. "So, do Chyna, Olive, Fletcher and Angus go to the same school as you?"

"Those little twerps, I mean those guys? Yeah they were in the ANT program and I was a regular high schooler." Said Lexi.

"You're also a math prodigy too right?" Asked James.

"Yeah." Said Lexi. "I see that you have the Z-Phone. I have one too. I wanted to get the Z-Phone 2 but then I realized."

"That even though the extra half-inch of display mean 17.74% more screen area and the higher resolution increases the total number of pixels by 192, 000." Lexi and James both said at the same time. Lexi started to blush and James started to smile. "Wow, you know everything about the Z-Phone. I like that."

"I like that you know everything about the Z-Phone too." Said James. "I'm starting to like you."

Lexi really started to blush a deep red when James told her that he likes her. Her heart was beating fast and she felt a warm feeling in her stomach as she experiences feeling for him. But, he does not know that the "Math Princess" puts people down and tries to mess with them and also tries to sabotage people for the sake of her popularity and thinks she's the world's most beautiful girl and also loves being the center of attention.

"I'll be heading to my room so I can unpack my things." Said James. "So I'll see you around?"

"Yeah." Said Lexi. "I'll see you."

"I'll see you." Said James as he started to walk to the roomavator. Lexi started to sit down at a table and started to smile about James. James entered Fletcher and Angus' room as he starts to unpack his things. Angus and Fletcher enter the room to help out James.

"Hey." Said Fletcher.

"Hey." Said James

"So, did Lexi show you around the school?" Asked Angus.

"Oh yeah." Said James. "She sure did and she really took a liking to me."

"Wait. Lexi likes you?" Asked Fletcher.

"Yeah." Said James.

"Lexi doesn't like anyone." Said Fletcher. "She's the "Queen Ant" and she's self absorbed. She tends to hurt people's feeling. One time, she tried to sabotage the school play of _Greece_.

"Don't you mean _Grease_?" Asked James.

"No _Greece _as in ancient Greece." Said Fletcher. "This was Olive's idea. Also, I was part of Lexi's plan to sabotage the play."

"The point is you shouldn't get involved with Lexi. She is mean, rude and cares for herself." Said Angus. James couldn't believe what Fletcher and Angus said about Lexi and how rude she is. James couldn't like a girl who's mean and Lexi is a mean girl. If Lexi was nice, then he would date her. But when he found out that she was mean, he thinks that Fletcher and Angus are playing a little joke on him.

"I don't believe you guys." Said James. "Lexi is a sweet girl and she's really beautiful. I really like her and I really want to get to know her a lot better."

"If you want to know somebody better, why don't you ask Olive out and get to know her?" Asked Fletcher. Angus started to give Fletcher the death glare.

"James, if you know what's right for you, I suggest that you stay away from my sweet little Angel Face." Said Angus. "She's all mine."

"Angus, Olive doesn't love you she's not even attracted to you." Said Fletcher.

"Dude, she likes a guy who's fiery with a bit of a temper." Said Angus. "She also likes a guy who's an enigma, a mystery wrapped in a riddle."

"Yeah, right." Said Fletcher. "You're a mystery wrapped in a Twinkie."

"Wow, being roommates with you is like being roommates with Jack Lemmon and Walter Matthau." Said James laughing at Fletcher and Angus. "Anyway, I think Lexi is a nice girl and I want to ask her first but I want to get to know her first."

"Why don't you date Chyna?" Asked Angus. "Fletcher's over Chyna."

"What? I'm not over Chyna." Said Fletcher. "I haven't been able to flirt with her."

"Yeah it's because of your creepy crush on her." Said Angus.

"I do not have a my crush on her is not creepy. She thinks it's cute." Said Fletcher.

**So do you think that James believes Fletcher and Angus? Do you want James to date Lexi. For this story, I might add some Folive in it. Don't forget to review (No Bad Reviews) and make sure to check out my other stories. Toodles **


	3. Chapter 3

**Lexi In Love**

**Okay everybody. I know that you're waiting for chapter three of this great story. So here it is chapter three of **_**Lexi In Love**_**. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Three**

**Lexi's Problem**

Lexi felt like she was on top of the world. She's falling in love with another math prodigy who's starting to like her. She's falling head over heels for him, she felt like singing. After she left the roomavator, she sees Chyna, and Paisley talking to each other.

"Hey gals, what's going on?" Asked Lexi. Chyna, Olive and Paisley are wondering why Lexi is acting so cheery.

"Hi Lexi." Said Chyna.

"Why are you acting so cheery?" Asked Olive looking curious.

"That's what I am. I am happy-go-lucky." Said Lexi.

"But you're not." Said Chyna. "Are you going to tell us what's going on?"

"I think I'm in love." Said Lexi smiling.

"You? In love? The only thing you love is a pair of new shoes." Said Olive teasing Lexi.

"So Lexi, who are you in love with?" Asked Paisley.

"Is it Angus?" Asked Chyna.

"Eww, no." Said Lexi.

"Is it Fletcher?" Asked Olive crossing he fingers. "Please don't let it be Fletcher. Please don't let it be Fletcher?"

"Why are you crossing your fingers? And why are you whispering, "please don't let it be Fletcher?" Asked Chyna as she started to notice Fletcher. "Do you like him?"

"What? No I don't like that goofball." Said Olive.

"No, not Fletcher. Besides Olive can have Fletcher." Said Lexi.

"I don't like Fletcher." Said Olive looking annoyed. "Why does everyone think that I like Fletcher? He's my friend."

"But in Australia, you told me that you tease him because you love him." Said Chyna.

"As a friend." Said Olive as she started to blush.

"Looks like you're starting to blush." Said Paisley as she looked at Olive's cheeks turning pink.

"SHUT UP, PAISLEY!" Yelled Olive.

"WILL YOU THREE SHUT UP?!" Asked Lexi as she yelled at Chyna, Olive and Paisley. "I'm not in love with Angus, I'm not in love with Fletcher and I'm not in love with Cameron."

"I wasn't going to say Cameron." Said Chyna.

"You were thinking of saying Cameron, even though I kissed him." Said Lexi.

"You kissed my brother?" Asked Chyna.

"Can we get past that? The person that I'm in love with is the new guy James." Said Lexi.

"You're in love with James? But you two just met." Said Olive.

"I know but he is so cute. When we talked we have something in common, we're both math prodigies and we know a lot about the Z-Phone. I had this warm feeling in my stomach and I started to have feelings for him." Said Lexi.

"But Lexi, there's one problem." Said Chyna.

"What's the problem?" Asked Lexi.

"You're a mean girl. You only care about yourself and you hurt people's feelings, plus you tried to sabotage the school play." Said Olive.

"What? I'm not mean. I'm never mean, I am a nice girl and I treat people with respect." Said Lexi smiling.

"Like who?" Asked Paisley.

"SHUT UP, PAISLEY!" Yelled Lexi.

"See, I told you." Said Olive.

"Look, the point is that James doesn't know that I'm a mean girl. I can be nice, just around him not you guys." Said Lexi.

"That's not going to work." Said Chyna.

"What did you say, Chyna?" Asked Lexi.

"I said that's not going to work." Said Chyna.

"Hey, I can be nice. I can be a nice girl, so why don't you shut your big mouth up before I rip your tongue out and feed it to the dogs!" Said Lexi. Chyna, Olive and Paisley took a step back after what Lexi said to her.

"Okay, okay. Just don't rip out my tongue. You can be nice." Said Chyna looking scared.

"Okay." Said Lexi smiling at Chyna. "Chyna. I'm sorry for threatening you and I would never say anything hurtful to you ever again. So how's that for nice?"

"Pretty good." Said Chyna.

"Hey Olive, maybe you and Fletcher could join me and James on a double date." Said Lexi.

"Okay first of all, it's James and I not me and James. And second, I do not like Fletcher." Said Olive.

"No Olive, it's me and James. You don't like him." Said Lexi.

"Okay Blondie stop saying "me and James." "Me is an objective pronoun used as the object of a sentence. "I" is a nominative pronoun." Said Olive getting really annoyed with Lexi using incorrect grammar.

"Didn't Fletcher use incorrect grammar while you were dating Graham and you two had an argument." Asked Chyna.

"Yes we did." Said Olive. "He was being a numbskull."

"Well looks like you like him instead of Graham." Said Chyna.

"I do not like Graham, I mean Fletcher." Said Olive.

"You dated that cute chef from IHOW who flies off the handle?" Asked Lexi.

"Yes, I dated Graham. He was my hot, new crush and his cooking was pretty good." Said Olive.

"I bet when you kissed Graham, you thought about Fletcher." Said Chyna.

"I didn't kiss Graham." Said Olive.

"That's because you thought about kissing Fletcher." Said Chyna. "I mean you almost kissed Fletcher."

"That doesn't mean that I want to kiss Fletcher." Said Olive.

"I thought we were talking about me and James, not Fletcher and Olive." Said Lexi. Olive started to growl after Lexi used incorrect grammar.

"IT'S JAMES AND I NOT ME AND JAMES STOP USING INCORRECT GRAMMAR YOU NITWIT!" Yelled Olive.

"Olive, take it easy. Don't go crazy over bad grammar it's just one word." Said Lexi.

"Chyna, you better get Zoltan and Winter and your dad because I AM ABOUT TO MURDER THE MATH PRINCESSS!" Yelled Olive. James and Fletcher left the room and stopped Olive from trying to kill Lexi.

"Olive, calm down." Said Fletcher grabbing Olive by her arms after she pushed Lexi to the ground. James ran over to Lexi to check to see if she was alright.

"Let me guess, she went crazy over incorrect grammar?" Asked Fletcher.

"Yeah." Said Chyna.

"LET ME GO! I'M GONNA KILL LEXI!" Screamed Olive.

"Let's get her out of her. James check on Lexi. Paisley help out me and Fletch, I mean Fletcher and I with Olive." Said Chyna. After Chyna, Fletcher and Paisley left with a crazed Olive, James starts to pick up Lexi who was knocked out unconscious. After Olive pushed her, Lexi hit her head on the floor.

"Lexi. Lexi can you hear me?" Asked James. James picked up Lexi and carried her in his arms as he entered her room and laid her on her bed. James went in Lexi's bathroom and picked up her pink washcloth and a bowl of warm water. James started to dip the washcloth in the water and ringing the wet cloth so Lexi won't get really wet and put it on her head.

"Lexi, it's me James. Can you hear me?" Asked James.

Lexi eyes started to open when she sees a handsome young man in her room taking care of her. It was James.

**So that's chapter three. Don't worry readers; Olive will not become violent in the next chapter. Looks like we'll see something between Lexi and James and also Fletcher and Olive. How will Lexi react to seeing James in her room taking care of her? Make sure to review this story and tell me what you think of it (no bad reviews) and don't forget to check out my other stories. See you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lexi In Love**

**Hey everybody. I'm bringing you chapter four of this amazing story. Let's see some Jexi (James and Lexi) goodness. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Four**

**James Asks Lexi Out**

James brought Lexi into her room and laid her on her bed. She was knocked unconscious after Olive pushed her to the floor after freaking out over correct grammar. James starts to take care of Lexi by her side. James starts to rub Lexi's forehead with the wet washcloth until she starts to wake up.

"Lexi. Lexi can you hear me?" Asked James. "It's me James."

Lexi starts to open her eyes and she sees James, in her room taking care of her at her bedside.

"James." Said Lexi opening her eyes.

"Yes Lexi, it's me." Said James. Lexi rubbed the back of her head as she tried to get up. "Don't move. Take it slow, you don't want to hurt yourself."

"What happened?" Asked Lexi.

"Fletcher and I heard yelling and we got out of the room and we tried to stop Olive from hurting you." Said James. "But, then we were too late. Olive pushed you to the floor and you hit your head and you were unconscious. Chyna, Fletcher and Paisley took Olive to her room while I took you to yours and took care of you to make sure that you're alright."

Lexi started to smile at James and she started to blush. She was happy that James cared about her. Although she dates popular guys, maybe James is right for her.

"Thanks James." Said Lexi smiling at him. "I'm really happy that you took care of me by my side. I really appreciate this."

"No problem. I just want you to know that I'm here for you." Said James as he laid his hand on top of Lexi's. Lexi really started to blush a deep red as she and James were about to have a romantic moment together until the thought of one person thst tried to hurt her, Olive.

"Where's that freak?" Asked Lexi.

"Who?" Asked James.

"Olive. She tried to hurt me and now I'm going to hurt her." Said Lexi as she got up from bed. James tries to stop Lexi from hurting Olive as he grabbed her by the wrist gently.

"Lexi, wait. Don't do anything that you'll regret. It's not worth it." Said James. "Please, just don't hurt anyone."

Lexi looked down at her hand as she sees James' fingers lacing with hers as he start to hold her hand. Lexi's heart started to beat fast and she sees how much James cares about her, a lot. A tear started to fall down her face as Lexi experiences some feelings towards James. James wiped the tear from Lexi's face as they start to hear a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Asked Lexi.

"It's Olive." Said Olive standing outside by the door. "May I come in? I have to tell you something."

"Okay, come on in." Said Lexi as she opens the door and let Olive in. Olive entered Lexi's room calmly and she starts to sit down on Lexi's bed.

"Lexi, I'm sorry for hurting you and freaking out over grammar." Said Olive. "Apparrently, I was wrong and you were right for using correct grammar. James and me was correct. So, just to clear the air, I brought you something."

"What is it?" Asked Lexi.

"A new mirror." Said Olive as she pulled out the mirror. Lexi takes the mirror and she stares at herself in the mirror.

"Awww, I look beautiful." Said Lexi smiling.

"I'm glad that you enjoy it. Well, I guess I'll be heading out. Fletcher and Chyna are worried about me, well mostly Fletcher." Said Olive as she starts to leave Lexi's room.

"Nice girl." Said James.

"Yeah, she is." Said Lexi.

"Lexi, there's something I have to ask you." Said James.

"What is it?" Asked Lexi.

"I know that we've just met but I was wondering if you're not doing anything, maybe we can go out on a date?' Asked James. "I would love to take a beautiful girl like you out on a date."

Lexi couldn't believe her ears when James asked her out on a date. She was very excited to hear him ask her out.

"Yes. I would love to go out on a date with you." Said Lexi.

"Okay." Said James smiling at Lexi. "Is tomorrow okay?"

"Yes it is." Said Lexi. "Again, thanks for taking care of me."

"You're welcome." Said James as he was about to exit the room. "Well, bye Lexi."

"Bye James." Said Lexi. After James left, Lexi laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling and started to smile. Lexi is in love with a new math prodigy and he asked her out on a date. She is very happy.

James walked over to Fletcher and Olive to see how she was doing. He sees the two of them talking on the couch when he walked over to them.

"Hey guys." Said James.

"Hey James." Said Fletcher.

"So how's Olive doing?" Asked James.

"Pretty good." Said Olive. "What about Lexi?"

"She's very happy." Said James.

"Why is Lexi very happy?" Asked Fletcher looking curious.

"Because I just asked Lexi out on a date." Said James.

"You asked Lexi out on a date?" Asked Olive.

"Yeah. She's seems very sweet. Plus, she likes me." Said James.

"I can't believe that Lexi said yes. What kind of desperate girl is she?" Asked Fletcher.

"Hey, she's not desperate. Besides I think that you're desperate to go out with Olive." Said James

"Me, dating Olive? Seeing her face makes me want to throw up." Said Fletcher teasing Olive.

"Well at least I'm not the one with black and blue face." Said Olive.

"But, my face is not black and blue." Said Fletcher.

"Not yet!" Exclaimed Olive as she scared Fletcher.

"I can see why you two are perfect for each other. You two like to tease each other all the time." Said Fletcher laughing at Olive.

**James asked Lexi on a date. Do you think that their date will turn out perfect? We'll find out next time. Don't forget to review (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for chapter five. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Lexi In Love**

**Hey everybody. Sorry that I haven't updated this story. Good news: I'm bringing you an update. I know that this is about Lexi and James, I'm bringing you a Folive chapter. Yes, Fletcher and Olive have their own chapter together. Let's see some Folive goodness for you Folive fans. I promise you, the next chapter will be all about Lexi and James. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Five**

**A Folive Chapter**

While calming down his best friend, Fletcher was alone with Olive in her room to keep her company. He was worried about her right after she attacked Lexi all because she used incorrect grammar. He cares about Olive so much, that he doesn't want her to freak out over incorrect grammer.

"Olive, what were you thinking?" Asked Fletcher. "You tried to kill Lexi all because she used incorrect grammar."

"I wasn't thinking. I just got insane." Said Olive.

"Insane is correct. You were insane in the membrane." Said Fletcher as Olive made a death glare to him. "So what was going on that made you want to freak out right in front of Lexi? Did she say something that offended you? Because if she did, I'll slap her for you."

Olive started to laugh at what Fletcher said. The blonde started to feel an arm around her shoulder. It was Fletcher's. He was trying to make her happy. Even though she wanted to move Fletcher's arm away from her, Olive didn't mind. It made her feel all warm inside having Fletcher in her room and sitting next to her. She also started to blush all because of Fletcher.

"No need to slap her Fletch." Said Olive. Fletcher loves it when Olive calls him "Fletch". "The reason why I freaked out was because she was using incorrect grammar. And the second thing she said was that you and me should double date. She also said that I can have you and she says that I like you."

"Do you like me?" asked Fletcher.

"Yes, I like you." Said Olive as she starts to look down at her shoes. "I also told Chyna that the reason that I tease you all the time is because I love you."

Fletcher couldn't believe his ears when Olive told him that. He started to get a little nervous and tried to think about what he should say to Olive. Could he tell her that he loves her and hug her, or does he ignore her and leave her. He couldn't do that; he cares about Olive so much he'll be by her side for the rest of her life.

"You love me?" Asked Fletcher.

"Yes I do. If you don't feel the same about me that's fine. We can still be friends." Said Olive. Fletcher started to hold Olive's hand, lacing his fingers with hers and moved in closer. Olive started to feel her heart beating fast as a bullet train, she couldn't believe at what is happening now. She is holding hands with the boy that she's in love with and hid her feelings in the inside.

"Olive, that was really sweet. I love you too." Said Fletcher.

"You do?" Asked Olive.

"Yes. I know that we're best friends and all and I know that you have feelings for me and you wanted to tell me. I have feelings for you too. I didn't know what to say to you. Ever since you dated Graham, I have been jealous of him dating you and I really wanted to date you because you're so funny, sweet, and very beautiful. I also find your interesting factoids adorable." Said Fletcher. Olive felt a tear coming down her eye as she heard those sweet words from Fletcher as she started to interrupt him with a kiss. The kiss felt sweet and romantic for the two. Olive started to moan into the kiss as she starts to wrap her arms around Fletcher. Chyna started to enter the room and she sees Fletcher and Olive kissing. Her jaw dropped after seeing her two best friends kiss, she was very happy for them.

"Oh my god! I knew it! I knew that you two are going to hook up sometime." Said Chyna. Fletcher and Olive stopped kissing and they turned around and got up from Olive's bed. "So, does this mean that you two are a couple?"

"Yeah." Said Olive. "I told Fletcher."

"Interesting factoid, I love her." Said Fletcher.

"This isn't some trick to make it act like you two are dating? Because if it is, then I don't want to be friends with you guys." Said Chyna.

"It's not a trick, Chyna. This is for real." Said Olive. Chyna started to squeal for joy as she ran up to her two best friends and hugged them.

"I guess that means that we have to double date with James and Lexi." Said Fletcher.

"Yeah." Said Olive. "Lexi is right, I do like you."

The two continued to hold hands as they started to exit out of the room and decided to go out for some juice. Angus started to see Fletcher and Olive holding hands as he starts to walk up to Fletcher and tries to chase him down.

"Quimby! I've told you before, Olive is mine!" Yelled Angus. Olive started to roll her eyes at Angus as the computer prodigy starts to run up to Fletcher and chase him down throughout the school.

"Angus stay away from me!" Cried Fletcher as he started to run away from Angus.

"Umm Olive, it looks like Angus is chasing your boyfriend." Said Chyna.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Said Olive as she started smiling and walking to Lexi's room. Lexi started to open the door and she sees a cheery Olive. Lexi wondered what's wrong with Olive right now. Maybe Olive wants to hurt Lexi again.

"Why are you standing there looking like you're about to do something to me again?" Asked Lexi.

"Oh I'm not going to hurt you, silly. I'm just going to tell you that Fletcher and I are now a couple and we're going to join you and James on a double date." Said Olive.

"Great. So I'll see you two tomorrow?" Asked Lexi.

"Sure. See you tomorrow." Said Olive.

Looks like Lexi and James are going to have a little double date with Fletcher and Olive. This sounds like a lot of fun, if Lexi's not mean to anyone during the date. Lexi hopes that the date will be really magical and not a disaster.

**Will the double date turn out okay for James and Lexi? We'll find out next time. Sorry that I didn't get a chance to update this story, I've been busy working on another story and I am also sorry for rushing through this chapter, but trust me the next chapter will be much better. Make sure to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and make sure to check out my other A.N.T. Farm stories and my A.N.T. Farm/Jessie crossover story and review that too. Till next time my fellow readers.**


End file.
